Second World: World At End
by REA923
Summary: Loki, exploring the school that is inhabited by gifted and talented students, tries to make a six-member free-for-all group named Second World; and he will try putting Grim Reaper as a member of that group! A fanfiction of adventures, battles, sudden events and more will lie in this story! The Norse trickster Loki, the death personification Grim Reaper, and more will now meet you!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE (Author's POV)

A Norse god stood up with his long, straight, black hair; and he was tall in height. He carried a scepter while wearing a magical green cloak. He is Loki, the god of mischief, and he confronted a dangerous, lethal, and deathly Grim Reaper, the pale-cloaked skeleton wielding a scythe, riding on a pale horse with a torn, black saddle.

Loki believed that Grim was a traitor to his group he led with four students, since Grim joined his original group that aimed bringing apocalypse to the world.

"Grim! You traitor! You betrayed us, joining the other group without us knowing that! How dare you join that group of four, all riding on horses? ANSWER ME!" Loki called Grim in rage.

"You never know this, but the group of four you mentioned is my original group." Grim replied.

"You… you want us to die? You want this world to be doomed by you? You want an apocalypse? Then you should dare fight me!" Loki argued.

"You gods are doomed to die in the end. Death is inevitable. Death is everywhere, even here." Grim answered. Loki grew more furious as he will use his tricks infallibly.

"Prepare for your loss!" Loki screamed while charging to Grim, with his scepter discharged with magical power. Loki jumped to Grim, attempting to strike him with the scepter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's POV**

Loki, standing tall with his long, straight, black hair, disguised as a new classmate that was not yet enrolled in a high school named _International Academy of Science and Performing Arts_, or simply IASPA. He alone went to every building he explored. A short-haired gifted student, in white polo and navy blue pants as his uniform, encountered him in their classroom.

"Excuse me, may I know your name?" the student asked.

"Loki. My name is Loki." Loki replied.

"Loki? I am Khazam, nice to meet you!" the student courteously shook his right hand to Loki. "So by the way, Loki, can you share something about yourself?" Khazam asked.

Loki, not thinking that he was not yet enrolled, shared something to Khazam.

"Uhm... I am... 14 years of age, and I live... near your street..."

"Near my street? The Main Street?" Khazam asked and Loki nodded in agreement. "Then..."

"I have a hobby playing... computer games, I guess... then my favorite color... is green." Loki guessed.

"Okay, mine is this: I was an elementary graduate, a valedictorian, then I love reading books, writing stories, and drawing." Khazam took turns sharing about himself, and again asked Loki. "May I know your complete name? I'm actually curious."

"Loki Senna." Loki replied. "You?"

"Khazam Espion." Khazam answered, but started wondering. "Ehh, where'd you get that name, Loki?"

"Uhm... you mean my complete name? Well, actually from... my... parents..." Loki guessed without knowing.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Actually, I just guessed all what the valedictorian Khazam kept asking, then I will just leave because I want to study here, at least for now.

"Uhm... I'm gonna go now, see you later. Bye!" I bade.

"Bye!" Khazam returned the favor. So I went out of his classroom and ran to a place no one is at this time.

"Oh my goodness! He shouldn't know this thing I actually am!" I secretly said to myself.

A shimmering ray of light appeared, and faded after. I teleported to a place no one, even Khazam, can see. Anyways, I was now outside the school, but I remained unseen by the people. No one else tried seeing me.

Khazam and the students that tried listening to my conversation didn't even know that I have something mysterious, but mischievous. Let me demonstrate it in the latter episodes...


	3. Chapter 2: One Can't Speak

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since they don't know where I am right now, they don't actually know my real identity. You wanna know? Then just wait and keep reading.

I disguised as a formal-dressed man, wearing tuxedo set of clothes and carrying a small bag. I went back to school and met the handsome genius Khazam again, outside the 3-storey building where his classroom was located. But this time, he had an open-minded conversation with a male, profoundly deaf student, as handsome as him and wearing the same uniform.

Khazam suddenly faced me as I walk towards both of them.

"Loki? Is that you?" Khazam asked. "Why are you changing an outfit?"

"I told you that I'm still a new student." I replied, and asked him, pointing to the student. "Who's that guy?"

Since both sat on a bench, Khazam talked to the deaf student by pens and papers. The student showed his name "D.M."

"D.M.?" I asked again.

"Yes, he is D.M. Sloledge." Khazam replied my question. Then he wrote on his paper my name, pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his right hand, but he cannot hear me. "Ehh... why can't he hear my voice? Is he deaf?"

"Yes, he is, but even if you are who you are, treat him like your fellow friend in Asgard." Khazam adviced me.

I was shocked that Khazam knew something about me, just because of the word "Asgard", he already knew that I am one of the Norse gods. Still, he cannot prove that I am mischievous enough to trick him.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I knew much of Loki because I have read books stating that he is a Norse god. But he was not in his original outfit, and he kept disguising like another man. I was also puzzled why he changed outfits, too.

"Do you know much about me?" Loki kept asking me questions.

"Yes, I do. What's something wrong?" I said.

"Since we both know something about each other, then can we be friends?" His right hand raised to me, but I feel that there was something mysterious behind him. I responded by doing the "appear" gesture, and when I did the gesture, he was suddenly gone.

"Loki?" I called him, but he didn't respond. But D.M. showed to me what he wanted to say.

"Can we form a group of good friends and Loki will be the leader?" he wrote. I agreed on what he wrote, but where is Loki?


	4. Chapter 3: The Stalking Dead

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I couldn't find Loki where he is, and D.M. also wanted to be friends with him. I was with D.M. finding him, but instead of Loki, we even met another male classmate in uniform. He was blond, standing taller than us; and comparing our fair skin complexion, his skin was lighter than ours. I was surprised meeting him, as he had a talent- he raps!

"Yo guys, wassup!" the student called while doing his rapping gestures.

"Who are you?" I curiously asked.

"My name is Em!" he said.

"Em? You mean Eminem?" I asked again.

"No, just Em! No other else!" he answered.

"Ok. I'm Khazam and he's D.M." I said.

"You look like twins!" he joked at us.

"No, we don't, he cannot hear and speak, but I can." I replied. "Feels like you're alone Em dude. Wanna join us and teach us how to rap?" I made fun of him but encouraging him to make friends.

"You two are very open-minded, not like those other b****es." he cussed.

"Can you please don't say bad words, maybe other people may be annoyed at you..." I adviced. "But can you accept us to be your friends?" I requested.

"Sure, but we might have different hobbies..." Em said.

"It doesn't matter!" I adviced again.

"YESSS!" Em cheered. But I still wait for Loki in the long run."

**Loki Senna's POV**

Khazam didn't know where I am now, but his "appear" gesture put me to Alfheim, the bright abode of the light elves. The light elves stood shorter than me, reaching only my chest. They were longer-haired than me, but blond. The male ones have long white beards. They were light-skinned.

A female elf with long, straight hair cordially met me.

"Excuse me, can you state your complete name, master?" she asked me.

I was shocked being called as their master.

"Loki Senna." I replied. "You?"

"My name is Agri No Seimei." she replied, shaking my right hand. "Nice to meet you." she added.

"I originally live in Asgard." I spoke. "And looks like this place is as fascinating as Asgard."

"But Master Loki, we have a problem. The dead corpses... they were back to life by a black-cloaked skeleton... wielding a scythe!" Agri mourned in woe.

"I will try investigating it." I responded, turning myself into my real form- wearing a magical green cloak and a two-horned golden helmet, and carrying a golden scepter.

I teleported into a strange, dark underworld, where I, turning myself into magical hawk, was frightened while I suddenly saw a black fiend of death named Linew of Araxneus. The underworld, Araxneus, was Linew's place of collecting souls of the dead.

And while I explored the place, I saw a dark temple decorated with grey skulls and bones. I went in that dark temple, and I was even shocked when I stared the face of Zerex of Draxedous. Zerex was a grey skeleton wearing a black undead artifact armor that was originally used by the ancient undead. He also carried a large sword.

Zerex teleported from his kingdom of Draxedous to a deathly temple where the cloaked skeleton, scythe-user, ruled.

"Master, an intruding hawk invaded my kingdom, and my minions were still far away. What shall I do?" he asked.

"I will try facing that..." he paused due to my presence. "It's not even a hawk, it's a strange human intruder."

"But let me-" Zerex tried to suggest.

"I will meet the intruder." the scythe-using cloaked skeleton interrupted in a deathly voice.

I was anxious in fear when the scythe-user walked slowly towards me. We both stared each other.

"Who... are... you...?" I spoke in an nervous voice.

"I am Grim Reaper." he spoke. "Who are you and why do you dare intruding my temple?"

"Ah-I... am... L-Loki... S-S-Senna... and I... a-am... j-j-just v-visit-ting... y-your place..." I replied.

Due to my nervousness, I slowly disappeared while he tried striking me with his scythe. What will happen to me? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: It All Began

**Grim Reaper's POV**

The deceitful green-cloaked Loki suddenly disappeared as I attempted striking him by my scythe. Zerex, the king of Draxedous, knew that a hawk intruded his kingdom, and the hawk that followed him turned out to be Loki in disguise.

Linew, Araxneus' ruler, even met me in my dark, deathly lair just because of the same issue.

"Master, a hawk intruded my territory!" Linew spoke.

"Let me find the deceiver." I decided.

"No, Master, I have a plan!" Linew objected while wearing his monstrous dark-grey armor.

"Then what?" Zerex asked?

"We will destroy the kingdom of the intruder." Linew suggested.

"But Master knows the intruder's name!" Zerex complained.

"Then we need to seek help from Master!" Linew defended his plan.

"Silence! You two will summon your death armies, and I will find the intruder." I interrupted.

I started to disappear to investigate the kingdom where Loki lived.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Agri, the female light elf, came to me in a rush.

"Master Loki! The scythe-user and his comrades! They now came to Asgard!"

"What? NO!" I was shocked in awareness. "Agri! Summon your comrades! NOW!"

"But first..." Agri suggested. "...I will let you transform into a golden light dragon!"

Agri incanted a dragon transformation spell that targeted me, and now I was in the form of a golden light dragon. She even rode at my back!

"Light elves! To Asgard!" Agri called her light elf comrades."

On our way to Asgard, I saw the scythe-using cloaked skeleton Grim Reaper and his two servants Zerex and Linew. In response, I roared loudly that the kingdom of Asgard will hear my voice. As loud as a raged dragon.

"What... was... that?" Zerex pointed me in my dragon form.

Grim summoned his deathly undead legions with the command of Zerex. Linew also summoned his own minions, the armored fiends of death. To their surprise, each ray of light from the grounds where they stand glowed in front of each undead soldier. But Linew never stopped completing his aim.

"DESTROY THIS KINGDOM!" Linew screamed, initiating the first battle.

The light elves of Agri came out of the light rays and attacked the undead. On the other hand, even if I was in my dragon form, I summoned the fire and ice giants to help the elves, by roaring call!

Agri landed on where Linew ran and chased him.

"You can't destroy my master's kingdom! You should DARE FIGHT ME!" Agri screamed on Linew, and both battled with their swords.

Zerex, on the other hand, didn't use his sword. Instead, he used his dark, mystic bow to shoot the giants and elves. Grim alone dared going to the kingdom of Asgard, but I alone chased him.

"YOU CAN'T DARE INVADING THIS REALM!" I screamed, attacking him with magical fireballs of light.

Agri had an idea for me to help her defeat Linew, but I summoned my giants to block and attack Grim.

"MASTER LOKI! SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled for help.

I kicked Grim's skull to blow him down and let my giants smash him. Then, I went to where Agri stood. I screamed like a dragon, since I was in a golden light dragon form, to force Linew to retreat and go back.

"A dragon! A dragon!" Linew screamed in fear, running to get himself back.

Agri used his light magic to Linew, and chased him again. I tried following her but I was suddenly shot by Zerex's bow. I was shocked turning myself back to my original form as a green-cloaked man carrying a golden scepter.

"You trickster! My arrow fired to you has an item of the underworld king Beelzebub!"

"I don't know who Beelzebub is, but you will fall in my hands!" I tried standing up and facing Zerex, but Grim had slain my giants alone! He might invade the kingdom!

"NO!" I ran towards Grim, but Zerex chased me. "MASTER! CALL YOUR COMRADES!"

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I successfully put Loki's giants to death and walked to where Loki lived, the kingdom of Asgard. As I neared the temple, the guardians guarded Asgard, and the kingdom was now like a fortress.

Linew was critically injured by Loki's friend Agri No Seimei, the female light elf. Agri turned to Zerex, chasing him and attacking. Loki confronted me near his so-called home.

"You... you were the one intruding my lair. I will start putting you to death like your giants!" I warned Loki.

While Agri's light elves battle my undead minions, the Asgardian guardians battled Zerex with Agri, summoning her light elves again to help the guardians. I summoned my minions to attack Loki while he defended himself by summoning his fire and ice giants. Loki alone battled me with his scepter and I also battled him by my scythe.

"You made a group, right?" I asked Loki while battling him. "Me, too, and I will let your king be one of my members."

"WHAT?" Loki asked in shock.

Agri battled Zerex while his minions attacked the elves and guardians.

Between the side of Loki and my side, who will have a greater advantage? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Subjected to Death

**Khazam Espion's POV**

Now I had two friends in this school: D.M. Sloledge, the profoundly deaf but handsome student with medium height and short, black hair; and Em Syncoice, the tall, blond and also handsome student that raps. I actually made friends with both; but Em, originally an antisocial man, didn't try to share his own topics to us because he was aware of being misunderstood to his classmates and he was shy telling what he wanted to share.

"Can you share something about yourself, Em?" I asked.

"No, I might be misunderstood." Em replied.

"You feel like you are out of place in saying that, don't you?" I said. "Can you just share something, and we will try to understand it, OK?" I added.

"Yeah, but be warned of some topics that I will tell you." Em warned me.

"Why should I? Is there something bad about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what if you cannot relate?" he tried to defend his opinion.

"I told you, we will try to understand the said topic." I suggested.

"OK, I was a former gangster of a famous gang Crippin Bloodz. The gangsters there wore white masks, black jackets, and black handkerchiefs. They equipped knives, chainsaws, or pistols. Most of 'em are drug addicts; I attempted to take drugs, but I remembered what my friends said. They said that drugs never solve your problems, they even made 'em worse. But still, I served the gang; I joined the gang because I wanted to avoid the painful punishments of my black-sheep parents. They punished me a lot, even when I was just an infant. They even blamed me for what I haven't done, but they did. S***!"

"Don't your parents love you?" I asked.

"Yes, they never love me. They just concentrate on their f***ing careers in music, but they failed to be famous in their first albums. They f***ing hated failures so much that when they fail to be famous in their music careers, they f***ing quit like s***." Em cussed while telling his story.

"Then what are your parents doing now?" I asked again.

"My dad now worked as a boss of the Mafia. My mom just stayed at home." Em stated. "And I f***ing hate 'em because... look. Mafia, failed career, s***!" he added.

"What about you? What makes you inspired to rap?" I asked.

"I started rapping because I was inspired by my idol Eminem, due to his excellent music career in rapping. I wanted to follow his footsteps, like rapping some of his famous songs." Em answered.

"I have heard from the rumors that Eminem is part of an evil group." I stated.

"Illuminati? I don't give a f***. Those people are paranoids saying that the Illuminati group is real. F*** those paranoid people, they are just delusional without evidences. F*** Illuminati." Em cussed while stating his opinion.

"OK, then can I state my whole story?" I requested.

"Sure, why not?" Em laughed in agreement.

**Loki Senna's POV**

"You'll never take my master out of his throne!" I said to Grim Reaper while battling him.

Agri and Zerex battled each other with their respective minions, while Linew and his fiendish minions were helpless and being defeated. Agri used her light magic to Zerex, and screamed at him in a roaring voice. Zerex was left helpless as most of his legion armies of undead were slain by Agri's light elves and the guardians of Asgard.

The undead minions of Grim and my giants were all slain. Zerex and Linew were teleported by Grim back to their territories. Grim used his death magic to put the guardians and elves to death. He teleported to Asgard and I followed him by the same action.

"Loki started this!" a fellow Norse god said. "And Asgard is destroyed by the undead, not the giants!"

"The undead destroyed Asgard?" my master, the one-eyed Odin Omnipatrus, complained.

My master wore a golden helmet with two white wings. He had a long brown beard, and he wore a blue battle dress and a white cape. He wore brown gloves and boots, and he sat on his throne. He carried a spear.

I hurriedly came to his throne that has two wolves and two birds guarding it.

"Master! A scythe-using black-cloaked skeleton invaded our place! He's going to get you!" I shouted.

"Loki! I won't believe in you, you started this battle!" Master Odin disagreed in me.

"I said he's going to get..." I screamed as I saw Grim appearing on my back.

"At your back!" my master shouted.

Grim tried seizing my master, but I attacked him at his back with my scepter.

"OK, now I believed in you!" my master helped me battling Grim with his spear.

"This kingdom was destroyed because of him! He put your soldiers to death!" I shouted to my master as Asgard was destroyed.

"Are you Odin Omnipatrus?" Grim asked.

"Who are you, and why do you destroy this kingdom?" my master shouted at him, while both of us battled him.

"I am Grim Reaper, and let me warn you. Tell to Loki Senna that if he will intrude my territory, both of you will be subjected to death." Grim warned my master.

"You can't completely destroy this place, and you can't put us to death!" my master shouted.

"YOU. WILL. FALL!" both my master and I screamed as we both battled him.

Who will be seized by Grim Reaper? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Seized by the Reaper

**Loki Senna's POV**

I was warned by my master, Odin Omnipatrus, to get back.

"Loki! Get back! Escape to where you want to go to! NOW!" he screamed, as he used his unpredictable attacks to Grim Reaper that forced him to go back to his lair.

"We're not finished, Loki!" Grim said. "I'll be back!' He suddenly disappeared.

In a frozen Norse underworld named Hel, an ice-manipulating female ruler named Hella, with skeletal appearance shown in the left part of her body and an appearance of a frozen, long-haired girl in her right, was shocked at the sounds from above. Sounding like earthquakes, Hella knew that Asgard was destroyed by Grim Reaper. She cried in mourning and in response to the sounds of destruction.

In a Greek temple of Olympus, Grim invaded secretly and saw Ziri, the handsome, white-haired demigod of thunder. Ziri was suddenly captured by Grim without any Greek god noticing him.

Back to Asgard, a Norse god with long red hair beard, with black armor and red cape, and wielding a heavy-duty iron hammer, visited the destroyed kingdom. He was named Thor Voltres. He was shocked why Asgard was destroyed, and he blamed me for that.

"You... you caused that trouble!" Thor said in front of me.

"What? I don't cause that trouble, and you can't see that I battle the scythe-using skeleton!" I defended. "Look, skulls everywhere, ruined by the darkness. Can't you blame that scythe-user for that and not me?"

"Did Master Odin also battle that scythe-user?" Thor asked again.

"Yes, and the scythe-user caused that grim destruction!" I replied.

"Loki! Get back!" my master Odin screamed again. I teleported back to the school in woe.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

My classmate, the valedictorian Khazam Espion, wanted to see his new classmate in his real form. Khazam's new classmate turned out to be Loki Senna. He told me that Loki, at first, disguised as an unenrolled new classmate wearing uniform. Then, he turned as a formal tuxedo-dressed man. He wanted to see the real Loki like in Norse myths.

Loki slowly came back to school in his real form - a Norse god that has long black hair and wore a magical green cloak, wielding a scepter. But no one still noticed him.

I came to what Khazam told me about Loki.

"His hair is long and black, he stood tall, he had supernatural powers that... I don't know what magic... but he is deceiving me, like he disappeared at my gestures." Khazam said.

With a profoundly deaf classmate named D.M. Sloledge, we three ran to where Loki walked slowly.

"It's Loki! There he is!" I shouted.

"Loki!" both Khazam and I called him.

"Huh? Khazam and his friends?" Loki wondered about them.

We three hugged at Loki, believing that he was in his real form. Suddenly, some of the skeletal minions stalked far away from where we stood recently. Maybe they will target at Loki...

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I cannot capture Loki's master Odin, but I captured Ziri, the demigod of thunder. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of me, indicating that Ziri's "father", named Zeus Jovielectrix, came to save him from danger.

"Master Zeus! Dad!" Ziri screamed.

"I thought you were gone, why are you..." Zeus wondered.

"We will talk later; a scythe-used tried to seize me! I need your help, please!" Ziri pleaded.

I placed Ziri to where I stood, and attacked Zeus. Ziri, on the other hand, ran from me to escape, and attacked me afterwards.

Zeus and Ziri both battled against me. Both use lightning magic which try to combat my death magic.

"You can't put my son into death, scythe-using skeleton!" Zeus warned me while attacking.

"I am Grim Reaper, and I am here to put both of you to death." I warned him also.

Zeus used his lightning magic from his lightning bolt to attack me, while I used my death magic and my scythe to counter-attack him. Ziri helped his master in using his lightning magic also.

I was in a double-team battle against Zeus and Ziri. A battle between lightning and darkness had occurred. Zeus battled me with his lightning bolt, and I also battled him with my scythe. Ziri, without any weapon, solely used his lightning spells using his hands and feet.

I turned to Ziri, seizing him again to my lair, while Zeus followed me and battled me.

My lair had a cage, and I attempted putting Ziri into it. Zeus, on the other hand, kept battling me for intervention.

Who will have a greater advantage? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: IASPA Uprising

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I was in a battle between the Greek thunder god Zeus and his son, the demigod Ziri.

I placed Ziri in the cage in my lair, while Zeus fought me to save him. A strange power from Greek underworld intervened our battle, and Ziri, left helpless, was warped by that power.

"ZIRI!" Zeus screamed, now in rage against me. "Grim Reaper! You came to put Ziri to death! I finally reunited him after years of abandoning, then you let him abandon me! HOW DARE YOU GRIM REAPER! YOU SHOULD FALL ON ME!"

"And I came here to warn you about what you said. Yes, I know that you abandoned him, and it's the reason why I put him into the underworld. You abandoned him for he's unknown to you, and I came to test you if you realize that you still love your children!" I replied.

"YOU SHOULD BE IN THERE, AND NOT ZIRI!" Zeus readily attacked me with his lightning bolt, while I defended him with his scythe.

Zeus used his lightning magic to attack me; and as I counterattacked him by my death magic, one of his lightning bolts hit my skull, while he was almost hit by my curse. I fell down, but still, I didn't die. He was also injured.

"Now find a way to get Ziri back from the underworld! I'm done with you!" Zeus pressured me, teleporting back to his kingdom, named Olympus, in woe.

Ziri, in the underworld, was now trapped in a boat and he saw Charon, the underworld ferryman. Charon looked similar to me, but his face was hidden and he carried a sturdy oar.

"Where am I?" Ziri asked to himself.

"Are you a sinner?" Charon interrupted him.

"Grim Reaper? Why you-" Ziri was shocked as Charon looked similar to me.

"My name is Charon, not Grim Reaper. I came here to transport the souls of the sinners to the underworld. And are you a sinner?" Charon replied.

"No, I am the son of Zeus, and I need to go back to Olympus!" Ziri was anxious.

"You need someone to save you,before that Thanatos will put you to death." Charon advised.

"Is Grim Reaper also Thanatos?" Ziri asked.

"Yes. I called Grim Reaper as Thanatos. And just hide in my boat if you don't want to be seen by him. You're not even a sinner. Go, follow my request." Charon warned Ziri.

Back in my lair, I was still down because of Zeus. But Zeus was not my target, anyway, it was Loki. I teleported to a city where Loki tricked the people, named Birdsville, and I went invisible as I secretly summoned minions to invade a school where Loki was in.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since some undead minions stalked me, I disguised as the fake Grim Reaper. The three students - Khazam, Em, and D.M. - started being afraid of me.

"Grim Reaper! Run for your life!" Em screamed, letting the other two run with him back to their classroom.

The real Grim Reaper secretly came to the school. I, being the fake master of the undead stalkers, talked to them.

"Master!" the undead stalkers called me.

Grim, seeing me, teleported to where I was now. In response, I teleported to where he was a while ago.

"Assemble all the undead. We will go to where the students cannot see us. Follow me." Grim said to the stalkers.

I transformed back to my real form. And I teleported to the Norse abode of giants named Jotunheim.

The ice giants came to face me. Also, series of explosions signal the coming of the fire giants. All giants assemble in front of me.

"We had a new enemy, not a Norse god, but a barbarian scythe-using skeleton, Grim Reaper. He invaded a school full of people. Just follow me!" I teleported to the school with the giants.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In the school, we three students encountered a new classmate named Raine, a boy that impersonated Pain from Naruto series. Raine, like his idol Pain, was fair-skinned with long, red hair that covered his purple eyes.

I confronted Raine like we were both serious.

"You must be Pain from Naruto, am I right?" I asked in a serious mood.

"No, but before I'll state my name, let me know yours." Raine answered in a serious mood, too.

"My name is Em." I stated my name.

"Call me Raine. Rumors stated that I am Pain because I look like him. Yes, I look like him, but I am not him. Understand, Em?" Raine stated. "And I'm not imitating him, just impersonating him."

"You're like me, Raine, they stated that I am Eminem because I look like him. I can rap like him, but I just impersonated him." I tried to tell the same thing.

Gossiping classmates even murmured each other about my conversation with Raine.

"I guess they both rhymed their statements." a gossiping student said.

"Are they both rapping?" another student asked.

"I think so..." a third student implied.

Meanwhile, D.M. and Khazam went inside our room confronting the so-called Japanese Vocaloid impersonators. They impersonated Japanese Vocaloids like turquoise-haired Hatsune Miku, the yellow-haired opposite-gender twins Kagamine Len and Rin, and the deep blue-haired Kaito Sheon.

It was almost noon, and I told stories with Raine.

**Loki Senna's POV**

A ray of light from the school ground lighted.

"Agri?" I wondered.

It was really the female light elf Agri No Seimei who came from the light ray. Agri asked me what the current issue was now.

"Did the scythe-user invade here?" she asked.

"Yes, and I will defend this school from terror by that scythe-using Grim Reaper." I said.

Meanwhile, Grim met his two death warlords Zerex and Linew.

"We will have an undead wave tonight." Grim implied.

"Where are my undead minions?" Zerex and Linew were aware of the absence of their minions.

"No need to worry. They will come." Grim replied.

My summoned giants suddenly made all students shocked that their rooms might be destroyed. The students were disturbed by the booming sounds of my giants.

"Do it again, Agri. Let your elves be summoned in front of each undead minion of that scythe-user." I commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Agri responded.

Meanwhile, Grim, Zerex, and Linew heard the booming sounds.

"They're coming." Grim said.

"Assemble the undead! Linew, summon your death fiends; I will be the one to summon the skeletons!" Zerex commanded.

"No problem! We will activate the first undead wave in this school!" Linew replied.

Zerex and Linew summoned their respective minions. Grim lead both of them to where the booming sounds originate. Zerex and Linew led the minions to where all of my giants stood. Grim and I confront in a school park that has an archaeology hub near it.

I called Hella, the ice-manipulating girl of her realm Helheim, to join me and to lead my ice giants; as I led the fire giants and other giants from Jotunheim.

Our battle will start in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Conflicted Twins

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I met a boy with long, yellow hair with a small ponytail at the back; and having a voice like a childish boy. His name is Ken Zelliff, who impersonated a Japanese Vocaloid named Kagamine Len. He told me that he had a female twin which was named Cin, impersonating Kagamine Rin from Japanese Vocaloids.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Ken greeted.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Ken Zelliff. Rumors said that I am Kagamine Len but I just impersonated him and followed his voice." Ken said. "How about you, senpai?"

"I am Khazam Espion, and I was a valedictorian in elementary levels." I replied. "And I even saw a girl with the same hair as yours. Is that your twin?"

"Yes, she is my twin, Khazam-sama." Ken agreed.

"Where is she right now?" I asked.

"She went with my classmate named Riku, a girl with long, turquoise-colored hair." Ken replied. "Let's find them if you wish!"

"OK, let's go." I said, and we both ran outside to the canteen.

Meanwhile, after telling stories with Raine, Em decided to go to the room to find me. But I was not there now.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

I kept running to find that f***ing Khazam, but he's not in the classroom; so I decided to get out and run to the canteen.

Still, I cannot see him. So I decided to go back to the classroom and sit on my place.

Meanwhile, as Khazam bought something in the canteen, Ken, the yellow-haired boy, was encountered by the turquoise-haired girl, the Hatsune Miku impersonator named Matzune Riku, and his so-called female twin Cin.

Ken was in a forgetful mood when encountering the two girls in the first place.

"Who in the yellow hell are you?" Ken suddenly asked.

"My name is Riku!" Riku suddenly shouted at Ken in an annoyed mood.

"What?" Ken pretended that he cannot hear Riku shouting at him.

"I SAID MY NAME IS RIKU!" Riku repeated introducing her name, this time, screaming at him. "And I really hate boys! They are as insane as you!"

"You can't accept the fact that you too did something insane!" Ken argued.

It was Cin who interrupted the argument.

"Riku! Let's go back to the classroom." Cin said.

"Fine! Ignore your twin!" Riku requested in an annoyed mood.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Since my twin Cin and the annoyed Riku left me, I ran to the classroom. As I ran my way to the classroom, I saw Khazam also running to the classroom. The bell rang at that time.

"Ken! Go back to the classroom! Quick!" Khazam commanded me.

"Khazam-sama! On my way there!" I replied.

"Good!" Khazam agreed.

In the classroom, I talked to Ken about the real thing.

"What actually happened to you? Were you criticized by Riku?" I asked.

"I actually had a conflict with Cin, we had a family problem." Ken said.

"Wait, wait, wait... Riku Matzune! She's my former competitor in Math Quiz Bee! She didn't accept boys who won first place or lower. She got frustrated when she got fourth place while I got first place. The second and third placers are boys also. Riku even hated men, that's what I don't like about her." I stated.

Since our classroom often had its door closed, Em suddenly opened the door and interrupted our conversation.

"That b****?" Em cussed.

"You mean Riku when you say what the letter B stands for?" I was curious.

"Yes, now where the f*** is she? I will avenge for your sadness. She's your f***ing bully!" Em warned me.

"You leek!" Riku criticized Em. "I don't even criticize Ken! I was just annoyed of you boys! You ruined me!"

"And why the f*** did you scream him, even if he's your groupmate?" Em screamed. "Why? You want a group of girls ONLY? Bulls***! You judged without knowing! You f***ing liar!"

"I judged without knowing? I even knew much about Ken. How dare you said that?" Riku complained.

"F*** YOU!" Em started attacking Riku.

Em and Riku both quarreled until Khazam, Cin and I tried to stop them.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Khazam first interrupted the quarrel by grabbing Riku.

"Em! Can you please stop saying bad words? People there might be annoyed at you. Riku! I know you hate boys, but can you please accept the fact that you encountered boys everyday? Can you please stop criticizing them?

While attacking Riku, I even punched Cin's face.

"CIN!" Ken screamed.

"Ken... I apologize..." Cin forgave him.

"GET OFF ME, KHAZAM!" Riku screamed.

"I won't, unless you will change your attitude! Use your hate in the rigjt way!" Khazam said. "Em, stop quarreling those two girls, that won't help!"

Now that the quarrel was settled, the bell rang signalling that it was lunchtime. I went with Ken, Cin, Riku, Khazam, and Raine outside. On our way to the archaeology park, we encountered Loki in an uprising against Grim Reaper.

"You don't know this, Loki, battling me will cost you your life." Grim said.

"I'm not afraid to die in front of you, Grim. You even destroyed the lives of the people through your power!" Loki replied.

"You only live once; once you die, you will never come back to this world." Grim stated.

"Really? We even faced you. I'm not alone, and acts can be deceiving." Loki disagreed, and his giants started attacking against Grim's undead minions.

We six students encountered my fellow gangster aliased as Share Lungs, or simply S.L.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Em-senpai's fellow gangster, S.L., in school uniform, started the trash-talking.

"F***ing crossdressers!" S.L. criticized Cin and me.

"You leek! Why you call them crossdressers?" Riku complained.

"It's annoying right, but it's f***ing true. Look closely." S.L. replied.

"F*** you! Can't you f***ing understand their genders, S.L.?" Em complained.

"You motherf***ing traitor! I even understood that, but I f***ing dare you to look closely at them!" S.L. argued and punched us.

Em chased S.L. down, while Riku protected us.

"Follow me, for I will follow that blond boy!" Riku encouraged.

Both Em and S.L. ran on their way to an unknown room in the school.

Khazam and Raine also followed where Em ran.

It was almost the start of the afternoon, but Em and S.L. started quarrelling each other.

Khazam, Riku, Raine, Cin and I even encountered S.L.'s thugs.

"The Crippin Bloodz thugs!" Khazam warned us.

We attacked the thugs, but Khazam didn't do so. He walked on his way to the guidance office.

A great brawl of students occurred outside the unknown room, as we attacked the thugs and Em quarreled with S.L.

Khazam went back to where we stood, and he tried to intervene the quarrel between S.L. and Em.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I was blocked by the thugs, but Riku attacked them with Raine assisting her.

"Show your hatred, leek!" Em said to Riku.

"YOU..." Riku called Em in rage, attempting to attack S.L.

It was Em who finally settled the fight by defeating S.L. No one in our side died. Still, S.L. and Em were injured.

"Em... why are you-" I was pitiful in facing Em.

"It's nothing... it's nothing..." Em said.

"You and your fellow gangster S.L. will go to the guidance office during recess." I said.

"OK..." Em agreed.

With Raine, the Zelliffs and Riku, Em and I went outside and walked on our way to the classroom to take our lunch.

During the afternoon recess, Em and S.L. went to the guidance office. Now that Riku's hatred and Em's quarrel with S.L. were settled, we went home finally in a happy mood. Em and S.L. preferred to stay long in school, as they will watch the battle of Loki and Grim Reaper.

The battle will continue in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Descent Into Darkness

**Loki Senna's POV**

As my giants started attacking the undead minions of Grim Reaper, Agri summoned her light elves to prevent them from attacking my giants. Also, as the undead minions tried to attack my giants, each undead minion was blinded by the light rays that signal the coming of Agri's light elves. Together with my giants, each light elf attacked each undead minion, and Zerex and Linew decided to summon two strong monsters of death: Hex and Tsuchigumo. Agri and Hella, on the other hand, decided to summon Hevadon, the supernatural man that rode a flying horse named Pegasus.

Hevadon was a fair-skinned, black-haired man that wore a white cloak and carried a shining axe. Like Grim Reaper, Hevadon's cloak had a hood for his head; but his handsome face was not seen in his hood, while Grim's hood showed his skull. His pet Pegasus was a white horse with white wings of an angel, which allowed him to fly. He commonly fought alone.

Hex, like Linew, was a fiend of death; but unlike him, he has a hybrid trait. He had a body appearance of both a demon and a magical beast, as Hella had a body appearance of an ice maiden and a skeleton. As a demon, like Linew, he was as black as the shadows; and as a half-magical beast, he was a fierce, monstrous creature. Like Hevadon, he also fought alone.

Tsuchigumo was a strong, muscular man who wore a black helmet, red scarf, and black pants and boots. He was once a rival of Hevadon, and he wielded a black battleaxe.

As my giants and Agri's light elves continue battling the undead, Hevadon came to face Tsuchigumo, Hella came to face Hex, Agri came to face Linew, and I came to face Zerex.

Agri and Linew attacked each other with their swords. Hella used her ice magic to attack Hex. Hevadon and Tsuchigumo attacked each other with their axes, and Zerex and I attacked each other with his sword and my scepter, respectively.

"I came back after 400 years of your capture, Hevadon! Now face me!" Tsuchigumo said.

"You can't destroy this school! Go attack me!" Hevadon replied, and he attacked Tsuchigumo.

Agri used her light magic to attack Linew, as Linew used his dark magic to counter-attack Agri. Hex, on the other hand, was frozen in place because of Hella's ice magic.

I teleported everytime Zerex attacked me with his sword. Also, I counter-attacked him with my scepter as he cannot see me unless being attacked.

Everytime someone in any side died, Grim grew stronger. He harvested souls from anyone who died. Linew, on the other hand, was attacked by Agri's light magic; as he also attacked her by his dark magic. Both Linew and Agri battled with swords.

"You may be weakened by the daylight, Linew!" Agri said.

"Then wait for the coming of the night, Agri!" Linew replied and laughed after.

The battle continued even if the sun set in school, signaling the coming of the night. Still, Linew was initially defeated by Agri by her light magic that blinded him, as Agri forced me to teleport to where Grim stood. Zerex was initially injured by me, and somehow Agri will try to attack Zerex. Linew was not yet dead, as Hevadon summoned his armored light knights to attack him.

Hevadon's light knights had glowing armors and helmets and wielded a glowing sword like Agri's. Also, they had a shield that prevented Linew from attacking Agri's light elves.

I teleported to where Grim stood, as Agri, still without injuries, attacked the tricked Zerex. I chased Grim down while he went to the cave of apocalypse named Calyptus.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Riding on a pale horse, I went to Calyptus; as I was attacked and chased by Loki. In school, both Loki's armies and my armies spread the battlefield outwards to the city of Birdsville. There in Birdsville, even the streets were in a heavy traffic due to the battle; as Linew's death fiends and Agri's light elves battles each other. Also, Zerex's armored skeletons and Loki's giants battled each other in every part of the school. Luckily in school, the students went home; but some students dared to stay there and fight. Linew was attacked by Hevadon's knights, Agri and Zerex battled each other with their swords, Hex was killed due to him being frozen in Hella's ice, and Hevadon and Tsuchigumo battled each other with their axes.

It was in Calyptus that Loki and I battled each other. Loki attacked me with his scepter, while I also attacked him with my scythe. Secretly, he sent his fire and ice giants to Linew's kingdom Araxneus. Agri, in response to the sounds from the distant cave, summoned her light elves to the cave. But still, there were light elves present in school.

In Araxneus, Agri's light elves came to attack Linew's resident death fiends by the light rays. While the elves and the fiends battled each other, Loki's giants started destroying the kingdom. In response, I summoned my undead minions to Araxneus to defend against his giants. Araxneus was under the lowest location of Calyptus.

"Do you think you can beat me?" I asked Loki while battling him.

"Someday, you might be mistaken!" Loki replied.

In Araxneus, Loki's giants crushed all of my undead minions. All of Linew's death fiends were slain.

"You don't know what actually made me stronger, now you will!" I said, and I started collecting souls from the recently dead soldiers in both Loki's armies and my armies.

"What the..." Loki was shocked.

Meanwhile, Araxneus was destroyed by Loki's giants. Agri's light elves killed all of its residents: the death fiends of Linew.

Linew, in school, was defeated by Hevadon's knights. Zerex was defeated by Agri. Hex was killed when Hella broke the ice that froze him. Hevadon defeated Tsuchigumo by a slash of his axe.

Soon, Loki's army in school rushed out from the school to Birdsville. It was evening at that time.

I teleported back to school as Loki advanced to Araxneus.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

S.L. apologized me and formed a temporary alliance that put our fellow gangsters into action. I decided to search for hiding places while S.L. decided to assemble the gangsters.

As I went to the room where I previously attacked S.L., I met a tall, fat, strong, bald, and aggressive boy that stood alone. I was at his back.

I slowly walked towards him.

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked, while I prepared to clench my fist if he will punch me.

He slowly faced me from behind.

"Bou Atlaceps." he said, suddenly charging me.

Both of us attacked each other, since he triggered our fight.

"Hey! My name is Em, and how the f*** do you attack me in your first impression?" I got angry as I counter-attacked Bou's punches.

"I know that you are the son of a criminal." Bou said as we both quarreled.

"Bou, know first before judging! You idiot! You judged without knowing!" I shouted.

Meanwhile, S.L. ran to the same room.

"I do what I want to do, Em. No complaints!" Bou argued.

"F*** you!" I cussed, as I was punched in the left part of my face. S.L. met Bou after the quarrel.

"You big fat monster! You know that this school is in terror!" S.L. shouted.

"I won't believe you!" Bou angrily replied.

"Why the f*** can't you go out and see?" S.L. asked.

"NO!" Bou disagreed.

"You f***ing coward!" S.L. criticized him, and turned to me. "Em!"

I cannot stand a bit.

"It's nothing, boss." I said to S.L. "We will try attacking Grim Reaper or eliminating his minions."

"Are you f***ing serious?" S.L. complained.

"This is no f***ing joke. Look... at... him..." I saw the shadow of Grim Reaper with his scythe.

We three screamed in fear.

S.L. bribed Bou that we three will go out and be on Loki's side.

"If you will go out with us, I will give you 50 dollars." S.L. said in anxiety.

Bou, nervous, decided to go with us. We three ran out, as Grim slowly followed us.

"That Grim Reaper followed us!" S.L. screamed while we ran.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

As I haunt the three running students: Bou, Em and S.L., I teleported to the gateway out from the school.

They thought that I was out of their presence.

"Have you seen Grim?" Em asked.

"I hope he cannot get us..." Bou nervously said.

S.L. faced at his back.

"Grim's not there!" S.L. said, and the three students and an array of gangsters went out to Birdsville. I don't know that the gangsters killed my defeated minions before going home.

I teleported to Araxneus and saw the complete destruction done by Loki. The giants and the light elves faced me as Loki was facing at my back. Zerex and Linew were both fallen.

In revenge, I revived the death fiends and summoned the giant skeletons and skeleton knights. Hevadon's light knights followed to where Loki's armies stood as Agri, with her light elves, attacked the death fiends without the fallen Linew noticing. Loki's giants and my giant skeletons battled each other as Hevadon's light knights and my undead knights also battled each other.

I turned to Loki as he teleported and attacked me in a sudden move. Also, as I attacked him with my scythe, he teleported and counter-attacked me with his scepter.

Loki used his fire magic that exploded all structures in Araxneus. Due to his fire magic, the whole underworld of Araxneus was covered and engulfed in flames. In my revenge, when Loki teleported at my back, I suddenly grabbed his face by my left hand, with my death magic being cast. Now that Loki was in a critical situation that he might die if he made a mistake, I attempted to finish him off by slashing him by my scythe. But I was blocked by Hevadon's axe.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I almost died but Hevadon saved me from Grim's scythe by his axe.

Grim, in revenge, summoned the revived Tsuchigumo. Now that Hevadon was starting to be furious that Tsuchigumo was still alive, he transformed himself into a fallen angel by stripping his hood and growing black wings. His eyes glowed white, and Hevadon attacked Tsuchigumo in a furious move.

Linew and Zerex came back from the school by being summoned by Grim after their revival. Agri, in response, attacked the vengeful Linew. Zerex was frozen by Hella's ice magic, but he broke the ice with his sword.

Hella, with her frozen bow and arrows of ice, shot Zerex's black helmet. Zerex, in revenge, counter-attacked her with his dark, mystic bow and arrows of death. Hex was attacked by an array of Hevadon's light knights, as Agri's light elves attacked the death fiends of Linew again. My giants and Grim's giant skeletons attacked each other.

Half of the number of light knights attacked Grim's undead knights, and another half of them attacked Hex.

It was almost midnight at that time the battle continued. I still battled Grim.

In the end, all of our armies were slain, and Grim and I were in a great one-on-one battle. I tried tricking him by using a deceptive maneuver; but since I was in a deadly situation, I failed to defeat Grim, since he used his magic of instant death to finish me off. Grim alone disappeared from Araxneus and continued haunting the students in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Voluntary Decision

**Em Syncoice's POV**

It was morning in the school of IASPA. But our teacher-adviser planned about the upcoming event: the school intramurals.

"Who will volunteer to be the Mr. and Ms. Intramurals for this school year?" she asked, but no one answered. No one responded until Ken, Cin, Riku, and the boy with short, blue hair named Zaito raised hands.

"Please stand up if you want to be recognized." our teacher-adviser said. "OK, class! Who do you think will be the representatives of Mr. and Ms. Intramurals? One boy and one girl, please."

It was silent in our classroom but the noise that chose their bets erupted. Some dared to choose their bets, while others commented about the consequences.

"OK, let's have a paper voting. Write your bets in a one-eighth sheet of paper. One representative for boys and another one for girls. Roll it before passing it to me if you're done writing your bet." our teacher-adviser commanded and we kept silent.

After we submitted our bets, the teacher asked me to make a tally.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I was laying down, heavily injured and almost died. Grim Reaper tried to get my soul, but I tricked him by disguising as a skeleton. He just cannot see me because Linew's kingdom, Araxneus, was dark.

"Master..." I said in a skeletal voice.

Grim was puzzled, remaining in silence.

"Will you accept my truce so that we will not have this bloodshed?" I asked.

"OK, I'll give you a chance. I accept the truce." Grim replied.

"Are you really sure, master?" I asked again.

"Of course, why not, mortal?" Grim said, and he released me from his clutches, walking out from the cave alone. I turned back to my normal form and teleported to the cave entrance, playing dead when Grim went out.

Grim picked the contract of truce and signed it, without knowing that I managed to make the truce with him. He walked away from me; and as he was far away, I managed to sign the contract, without knowing that the contract was now planned by me.

I transformed into a saint and revived Agri No Seimei, Hevadon, Hella, and the minions of Agri and Hevadon. After the revival, all of them went to Alfheim, Agri's kingdom.

Hevadon and Agri had a secret plan regarding the coming battle against Grim, Linew, Zerex and Hex in the frozen, ice-cold primordial realm of the ice giants named Niflheim. Hella went back to her frozen underworld.

Outside the cave of Calyptus, I suddenly heard the voice of a female ancestor.

"Remember me?" the voice called.

"Who are you? I am Loki Senna!" I asked in an anxious voice.

"I am your ancestor, Loki. You are the son of the giants! But why did you betray your master?" she said.

"What? Are you closely related to my gigantic parents?" I asked again, thinking that I won't believe her.

"Yes, of course, you are the son of Farbauti and Laufey. I know them, they're giants." she replied. "And how do you come up with Senna as your last name?"

"I want to follow what the humans do!" I shouted.

"If you said to me that you are Loki Senna, your parents should also have Senna as their last name! Am I right?" the ancestral voice said. "And since you have a surname, your fellow Norse gods also follow your manner."

"And who are you? Show yourself!" I angrily asked her.

"Mena." She appeared at my back; and as I faced her, she teleported to me and surprised me with her fire magic in her right hand. I blocked her with my scepter. We both battled each other.

Mena was a female fire giant that was the queen of the primordial fire giants in the fiery, burning realm of Musspellheim.

"I came from Musspellheim, Loki. Now you know me more. You summoned fire giants but you still don't know who their king is. Wanna know who? It's Surter!" she said.

"I know Surter, Mena! He will burn this whole world at the end of Ragnarok!" I replied.

"And you were not a Norse god on your own, Loki! You were originally a jotunn like me!" Mena said. "Most of your minions were from Jotunheim,but you alone lived in Asgard as a fellow Norse god!"

"I want to rule Asgard, and this is my aim! I will let them kneel in front of me, even Grim Reaper!" I proudly said.

"Grim Reaper? He's not even a Norse god or a jotunn!" Mena complained slightly.

"I know, Grim Reaper is a living skeleton, wearing a black hooded cloak and carrying a scythe. His power can destroy the lives of anyone who dared to destroy him!" I replied.

"So you dare to stop that Grim Reaper by tricking him mischievously? Think before you act, Loki. You cannot beat that Grim Reaper by that only! He cannot die, not like you that needs to eat the Apples of Immortality to restore your life." she said.

I transformed into my very true form: being a fire giant.

"I know! Grim Reaper almost killed me! What shall I do?" I angrily asked.

"Since you said that death is the main power manipulated by that Grim Reaper, you need to be careful whenever and whereever you confronted him; for all Norse gods, humans and jotunns are prone to death. You need to find a way to destroy Grim Reaper without letting him risk your whole life, for you can be doomed to die." Mena gave an advice to me.

"Will you help me destroy him?" I asked.

"I'm sure of that." Mena agreed, and we stopped battling.

Mena transformed himself into a maiden with hidden powers. I also turned back to my normal form.

I went to where Grim walked as Mena followed me.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

The tally is done, and the teacher proclaimed.

"The boy with the highest votes is... Zaito!" she said and my classmates cheered. "The girl with the highest votes is... Riku! So both of them will represent the Mr. and Ms. Intramurals in this section!" So the cheering again followed.

Meanwhile, during recess, I met with Ken in the canteen while seeing Loki outside the gate walking.

"Loki?" I called in a low voice.

"Em-senpai! Kon'nichiwa!" Ken greeted me.

"Oh, Ken! What's up?" I replied asking him.

"There were be many contests this week!" he happily said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's have a plan inside the canteen." Ken replied, and we both went in.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since Mena and I were in Araxneus, we both had a secret plan.

"I have an idea for you, descendant Loki. Since you were currently a Norse god, I dare you to do this: to eat the Golden Apples of Immortality for life restoration; to drink the Wells of the Norns in Asgard and Mimir in Jotunheim, for your destiny and wisdom and for the fate of that Grim Reaper. Tell me if you defeated him, and if you do, you will make history of your family." Mena dared me.

"But how? I'm not used to drink the waters of both wells!" I replied in consequence.

"You can also grow a seed from those Immortality Apples and nourish them with the waters of both wells, much like repairing the countless damages taken by the Norse World Tree named Yggdrasil. Let's see if you can be stronger by that dare." she added.

"Oh my goodness..." I replied.

"If you completed my dare and defeated Grim Reaper, then you make the ancient history of your family." Mena said the condition.

"Fine, I accept the challenge!" I accepted the dare.

"I initially gave to you the fire orb from Surter, and the ice crystal from Niflheim. They will buff your magical power." she said.

"Thank you for this, but what will happen if I merged these items?" I cunningly asked in curiosity.

"There will be mysterious power that will occur, and that will be used in battling him." she answered. "But the mysterious power will only activate automatically if you faced a crucial situation, and you are unstoppable if you deceived Grim Reaper while using it wisely."

"Well, this will be great, but I will still do your dares. See you next time." I agreed, and teleported to my temporary house in Birdsville.

In Birdsville, my temporary house had stone walls covered with wood, and a roof out of compiled palm leaves with a wooden ceiling. The floor was covered with wood and dried mud. It had a backyard that was a vacant lot that I owned.

I dug the backyard to start her dare, but what will I do to get the Immortality Apples? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Two Most Talented Boys

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Since the rapping senpai Em and I went in, we both planned about joining contests in school. Em-senpai asked me about the plan.

"Eyo, Ken, wassup! You have a plan to join a contest?" he asked.

"Sure, Em-senpai! I want to join the singing contest!" I replied.

"Nice one dude! Me, I decided to join freestyle rapping contest." he said.

"Can you rap?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." he replied.

"Gomene... I'm not so good in rapping..." I said.

"I also apologize, dude, I'm not so good in singing, too." he said. "But I don't know when this will start."

"I guess later." I replied doubtfully.

"What the! I need to prepare for this! Ken, you should also prepare for your chosen song!" he commanded me, attempting to run.

"Wait, senpai!" I stopped him. "We need to go back to our classroom!" And I ran after, while he followed me.

"S***!" he cussed without me hearing it.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Now, since my ancestor Mena dared me to grow an apple for myself, I had so many tricks for me to succeed that. I put the seeds in the yard, and I transformed myself as a giant as I teleported to Jotunheim, the abode of giants. I found the Mimir well, and sipped 5 gallons of it. Then after teleporting to Asgard, I suddenly turned back to my normal form, and secretly in the Norns' well, I used by scepter to absorb another 5 gallons of water, without them knowing.

I used Mena's fire orb and ice crystal to let the backyard be filled with some air. And as I transformed again to a giant, I vomited the 10 gallons of water, and it was a sunny morning at that time.

The Immortality Apple seeds suddenly sprouted and continuously grew up. Still, no apple was produced yet.

Mena, still in her maiden form, went to where Grim lived, in a dark, deathly underworld where Araxneus, Linew's kingdom; and Draxedous, Zerex's kingdom were found. She met Dread, another black death fiend; and Shanx; which was thought to be Zerex's armored ancestor.

Dread was the first fiend lord of Araxneus. Linew before, in Dread's reign, was just his disciple; and he rose to higher positions throughout the first four reigns until the death fiends decided Linew to be the fifth fiend lord. The death fiends let Linew promise that he will follow the footsteps of Dread and the other three former fiend lords.

Shanx, on the other hand, was a tall, grey skeleton wearing a black ancient armor and wielding a large black sword. Zerex before was one of the undead knights that served him until the undead knights decided Zerex to take Shanx's reign.

After their long absences, Shanx and Dread came again to Grim's lair.

Zeus, in revenge to Grim, also went to the underworld. When he saw the two ancient death warlords, he believed that Grim, Shanx and Dread defeated his brother, the Greek god of the underworld named Hades Thanatovius.

Mena and Zeus met each other suddenly. Zeus tried to put an alliance with Mena in order for Grim and the two death warlords to be defeated, as Mena summoned a giant ancient grey dragon and transformed it into a dragon lord named Drake. Mena believed that Drake was responsible of summoning the ancient ice dragon of Helheim named Nidhogg, which Drake believed that Nidhogg was his brother.

Mena first encountered Dread as Zeus waited for Grim's presence.

"Dread." Mena said.

"Now where is Grim Reaper?" Zeus shouted angrily.

"Grim Reaper? If you try to find him, fight me first!" Shanx replied.

"Drake the Dragon Lord! Attack that armored skeleton!" Mena commanded Drake.

"So you're looking for Grim Reaper, thunder god?" Dread asked to Zeus.

"Yes, and where is he? Let him get my son back!" Zeus charged himself up and wielded his lightning bolt.

"If you die in front of me, then you can see your son." Dread said as he prepared his black sword as Zeus battled him.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

The announcement spoke about the sequence of the event.

"Freestyle rapping contest will start at 10:30 a.m. For those who are interested to join, please register in the Music Complex Room. Singing contest will start at 1:00 p.m. For those who are interested to join, please register in the Stage Hall." the announcer said, and repeated her announcement twice.

"What the f***!" I said to myself in a low voice.

"Em-senpai! Your freestyle starts later!" Ken said.

"I know, but what about our next class?" I asked.

"Don't worry senpai, you will be excused. I'll tell to the teacher or to our classmates. Go to the Music Complex Room!" Ken replied as he ran to the classroom.

"OK, go tell 'em!" I said.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Ken shouted in front of our classmates.

"Let Em-senpai be excused, for he entered the freestyle rapping!" he shouted.

"Freestyle rap? Can he rap?" Zaito asked in curiosity.

"He can rap, Zai. He's an Eminem fan, you know?" Raine said.

"Well, he is. He can rap, he is talented." Khazam agreed.

In the Music Complex Room, I ran and hurriedly registered for the contest. There, with my 11 other competitors, the judges and the freestyle rap announcer chose pairs of rappers that will compete for advancement until the final two rappers compete for the victory.

**Mena's POV**

In the underworld, Drake and Shanx battled each other as Drake transformed into a light dragon. He grabbed Shanx and threw him in the air for his breath of dazzling flames to him.

Meanwhile, Zeus and Dread also battled each other with their magic: lightning by Zeus and death magic by Dread. Zeus also battled Dread by his lightning bolt as Dread counter-attacked him with his sword. I was just watching.

Loki ran to where Grim Reaper's lair was found, but he didn't even see him. Instead, Grim's artifacts were found: the revival scroll, the afterlife gem, 5 soul gems, and the orb of instant death. At the back of the artifacts was a large pale floating orb as a result of the combination of the artifacts' power. Loki secretly got one soul gem while being invisible.

Back in Loki's temporary house in the village of Birdsville, he used the power of the soul gem to his grown plant to grant immortality. Still, the Immortality Apple plant continuously grew but did not bear the Immortality Apples yet.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

It was finally our lunchbreak as my rapping senpai Em went back to the classroom.

"Em! He's here!" Raine warned us.

"Em?" the tall, fat, strong student named Bou wondered why Em just came.

"Yo, Em! How's the freestyle, dude?" Raine asked.

"Got a certificate from it, dude. Wanna know the winners?" Em asked, and many students wanted him to announce.

"Who won?" a student asked.

"Did you win?" another student asked.

"Please tell me the winners." the third student requested.

"OK, fine. I'll just write on a sheet of paper." Em replied to us and started to do so.

"Just say it, Em!" the fourth student commanded.

"Em-senpai is writing!" Cin said, and the list of winners was shown on his seat.

Many students competed for reading Em-senpai's paper. I also read his paper.

"Yes!" Bou yelled.

"Nice one, senpai!" I shouted.

"What? Did he win?" the second student wondered.

"Yes, he did." Raine replied.

"He won? Congrats, Em!" the third student yelled, until all of us were noisy about the same topic.

Meanwhile, the school announcer announced the next event.

"For those students who are interested to join the Singing Contest, please register at 1:00 p.m. at the Stage Hall." he announced and repeated it.

"It's my turn!" I was shocked.

"We'll excuse you, Ken!" Em said.

"I have to go..." I ran out from the classroom as I brought by favorite track songs from Len, my idol Vocaloid.

In the Stage Hall, I registered and faced 9 cometitors. Any song will do, of course, as long as we will sing well.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Going back to my dark, deathly lair, I suddenly noticed that one of my soul gems was stolen. There, I grew furious, as I kept thinking that Loki stole it.

"LOKI!" I furiously yelled.

Outside my lair, my ancestral friends Dread and Shanx battled Zeus the dragon lord Drake, respectively.

Shanx used his dark, mystic bow similar to Zerex's bow, and shot at Drake's dragon form as he was hit by the flames.

"No!" Drake screamed as both fell down to the ground.

"What?" Loki's ancestor, Mena, was shocked.

I ran out from my lair to find Loki, but I was stopped by Mena, using her fire magic to push me back to my lair.

"That maiden... Loki put her there to attack me." I said.

I ran again to Mena and, with my scythe, I attempted to slash her face. But it was missed as she attacked me with her fire magic.

I slid back and charged at her, but Mena used her fire magic again to burn me down. Still, I was able to survive, using my death magic to kill her, but it was still missed. She exploded the area around her, which forced me to teleport back to my lair.

"Is that Grim?" Zeus said.

"There he is!" Mena yelled.

Zeus ran to me but Dread used his death magic to subjue the thunder god. In response, Zeus teleported to my lair, as I teleported to Birdsville without being seen.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Ken ran back to the classroom, with his written paper with list of winners, certificate, and his song piece. He placed his paper suddenly on his seat.

"Ken?" I called.

I read his paper with my seatmates.

"Nice one!" I yelled.

"What?" the other students wondered.

"Ken won the contest?" Cin asked.

"Congrats, Ken-kun!" Riku yelled.

"Did he win?" Raine asked, until many students competed on reading his paper.

"Yes, he did." I replied, and all of us were noisy about the same topic.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I encountered Grim in Birdsville, as he haunted me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in fear, as Grim attempted to strike me with his scythe.

I teleported to his lair, as Grim missed his attack.

"That trickster..." Grim criticized.

In the underworld where Grim lived, Mena attacked Dread with her fire magic as I teleported at his back and, with my scepter, I attacked him without Dread noticing me.

Dread quickly looked to the left and to the right, and as he looked up, I struck his face and teleported to Mena.

Which between the team of Zeus, Mena, Drake and I; and the team of Dread, Shanx and Grim got a greater advantage? Next chapter is to be read.


	13. Chapter 12: Ancestral Conflict

**Loki Senna's POV**

I tricked Dread by attacking him from behind without being seen, as he tried attacking my ancestor Mena. Meanwhile, Zeus teleported to his lair in Olympus for some situational plans. Grim Reaper teleported to his lair, as Shanx attacked the fallen dragon lord Drake using his bow.

"Anyone who dared to fight me?" Grim suddenly asked the two death warlords.

"The thunder god Zeus! He looks for you, and he will get his revenge!" Dread replied, as he was attacked by Mena.

Shanx's dark, mystic arrows missed many times in attacking Drake, just because Drake fell to the ground quickly after a warning shot by Shanx in his dragon form.

Mena was greatly shocked when Drake landed on the ground unconsciously.

"All of you are in danger, maiden. Both you and the trickster are left." Shanx said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EXECUTE HIM FAST!" Mena furiously charged to Shanx, as Dread was still attacked by me.

"Death on collision. It's done." Shanx replied.

A flash of lightning suddenly attacked Grim, and as Grim tried to defend with his scythe from lightning bolts, Zeus came at his back and attacked him, trying to electrocute him with his lightning magic.

"GRIM REAPER! DIE LIKE WHAT YOU ARE NOW!" Zeus screamed to Grim, attacking him afterwards.

"That thunder god..." Grim was hit by Zeus' lightning bolt, but easily teleported to his back.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Consecutive victories for both Ken and I, now the awaiting Intramurals will begin soon. Since Zaito and Riku were the representatives of our section for Mr. and Ms., I decided to take a break and wait for the event to end. Haha. They might prepare for the coming event, and booths were now available! Horror, film showing, party booth, many more, wow!

Representatives of the Mr. and Ms. started practicing, and guess what, tickets everywhere! In our section, Raine and I had plans in joining the booths.

"So, Em, which booth will you go first?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try each booth." I replied, and he chuckled a bit.

"Are you serious, senpai? Maybe you feared some." Raine chuckled.

"Of course I am, and I'm not afraid trying something. What's funny?" I said.

"Oh, I think you might be afraid of some booths. Well, if it's your choice, then I won't force you." he replied, and I was a bit annoyed.

"OK fine." I accepted his silly mood.

Ken and Cin both ran to me as Raine saw them.

"Senpai!" the Zelliffs yelled.

"Huh?" both Raine and I responded simultaneously.

"Em-senpai! Let's go to the film-showing booth!" Ken said.

"Sure." I said, and Ken and I both walked, leaving Cin and Raine.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Zeus attacked me with his lightning magic as he choked my bony neck and screamed.

"NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS ZIRI?!" Zeus furiously screamed while asking a question, as he was empowered by electric charges.

"Go to the underworld and find him." I replied.

"YOU SHOULD FIND HIM NOW, OR ELSE I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! SO WHERE IS ZIRI? WHERE IS MY SON?" he continuously screamed.

"I told you... find him... in... the underworld..." I replied in a choked mood, as Zeus pushed me while releasing me from his grab.

As he walked far from me, I slashed his back by my scythe, and he suffered bloody cut wounds. In pain, he screamed and was forced to get back, but he was almost at moribund, or the point of death.

Meanwhile, as Dread was consecutively attacked by Mena, Loki, her descendant, teleported at my back to use his magical fire push from his hand touching me. I was blown down but as I turned to him, I cast my death magic to counter him, but he teleported to where I almost landed. Loki used his scepter to stab me, but I was not harmed.

"Huh?" Loki was shocked, and I chuckled.

"You think I'm gonna die in that strategy, trickster? You can't kill death." I said.

"I just warned you that if you broke our truce, we will fight again." Loki replied.

"Truce? Are you that skeleton requesting for it?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'll never know why I ordered a skeleton requesting you a truce with me." he replied.

"Now if you try deceiving me again, be warned." I said, as I slowly went invisible while teleporting to the school.

"Grim!" Loki yelled in response to my disappearance.

**Raine Magato's POV**

I left Ken, Em and Cin to go to my first booth, and it's the horror booth. I alone went to the horror booth without any knowledge from friends. Entering the booth room, I suddenly saw a scythe just like the one Grim Reaper equipped. But did Grim enter the room? I just don't know until I was surprised by booth operators dressing up like zombies.

The other students screamed in fear when seeing the zombie-disguised students, but I never did so.

The scythe-user and the zombie-disguising students ran towards me and the involved students in the booth.

I went to the scythe-user quickly to see his face despite the dark ambience.

The scythe-user wore just like Grim, with a black-hooded cloak. He equipped a scythe, and he followed the disguising students to scare the participants of the booth. I followed the scythe-user, and called Grim Reaper's name.

"Grim? Is that you?" I asked without any horrification.

The cloaked scythe-user slowly faced me. Was the scythe-user Grim, or just another student that was also a booth operator? Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Before the Main Event

**Em Syncoice's POV**

As Raine went to the horror booth alone, Ken and I went to the booth he wants: the film-showing booth. His twin Cin suddenly left us alone until Ken asked for a reason.

"Cin-chan! Why you..." he asked.

"I'm so hungry, I need to eat oranges..." she replied and chuckled.

"Haha... GG!" I made fun of her.

Raine, on the other hand, went to the horror booth alone. He saw the cloaked scythe-user in the horror booth room.

On our way to the film-showing booth, Ken and I both encountered four grls who were really updated of current and latest events. They were our classmates, actually, but they had formed a group since their first meeting.

Suddenly, Bou, Khazam and D.M. ran to where we walked. Also, Ken suddenly ran to where Cin was now.

"Ken! Ken!" I shouted. Anyways, we were still far from the four girls. The four girls went to the canteen at that time when Cin went to the canteen first.

"Senpai! Urgent emergency from Cin! I need to come!" Ken replied.

Riku, too, suddenly went out and ran to where Cin was now.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

I rushed to my female twin for urgent emergency: Cin encountered the four same girls Em-senpai and I both encountered. Em tried to meet those girls as Bou followed what he does. Khazam-sama followed Bou, too, as even though we're classmates we even don't know much about each other.

Em started the conversation to the girls.

"Yo gals, can each of you tell us who the f*** are you? We don't f***ing know you much." he said.

"You don't know us, Em? What the f***!" one of the girls replied. "Remember me, again. Ashley Splentice, Ash for short." Ash was a long-haired, fair-skinned girl who was really updated of current and latest popular events. Em tried to speak to each of the four.

"And you, nerdy one?" he said.

"My name is Castina Kaggami. I apologize that my surname is sort of an anime name but that's fine." another girl replied. Castina was also a fair-skinned girl with black hair of medium length, and explicitly, reading glasses that she often wore during class hours.

Bou suddenly interrupted Em's conversation and started talking the girl that was cute, chubby, medium-lengthed hair.

"Scuse me, can you tell me who the f*** are you?" he cussed, but the chubby girl parodied the song "Wiggle".

"You know what to do with that big fat boy?" the chubby girl sang.

"What the f***..." Bou cussed.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE!" the four girls sang, and danced after.

"Stop this f***ing nonsense, you b****es! He's just asking for your names!" Em reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry, Em, we're just having fun of that friend of yours." the chubby girl apologized. "My name is Myca, OK?"

Meanwhile, Riku and I saw the minor condition of Cin.

"Cin! What's the matter?" Riku suddenly asked while running to her.

"This is urgent: After the event we will have a meeting from the Performing Arts guild. Attendance is a must. Tell Zaito and the other vocals." Cin replied.

"WHAT?" both Riku and I were shocked.

"It's in the paper." Cin gave to me the paper that has the letter of announcement from the Performing Arts guild. I read it and Cin was right.

"At exactly 4:45 p.m.?" Well then!" Riku proudly responded. "But wait a minute..." she turned to the four girls as Khazam-sama and D.M. both ran to Em-senpai.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I secretly went to the horror booth as a red-haired student tried to meet me closely. The red-haired student tried to know who the black-cloaked scythe-user really was.

"Are you Grim Reaper?" he said while the booth was still continuing to operate. "My name is Raine."

I continued being silent until he repeatedly asked me.

"Grim?" he called.

"Yes, I am Grim Reaper. You are Raine, right?" I replied, and he was shocked.

"What the! Grim! How did you come to this booth room? Damn!" Raine now screamed in fear, running with the other scared students.

"Raine! Listen!" I requested.

"Grim! Don't go near us!" he commanded until the booth was done and lights were on. Students that disguised as zombies in the booth were also shocked for they saw the real Grim Reaper. They all screamed in fear.

"I thought it was our booth leader who was in this outfit, but it was Grim Reaper!" a student said in a fearful mood.

"Grim Reaper, I guess, wants to help us booth facilitators!" another student bravely replied.

"But the Grim Reaper in our booth was absent, and that real Grim Reaper took him over!" a third student contradicted him.

The horror booth leader suddenly opened the door. He wore the same cloak as mine, but his scythe was just a toy version.

"WHAT? Two Grim Reapers?" the students asked.

Raine was puzzled. He knew that the booth leader should be the Grim Reaper in the room, but it was me.

"OK, now let that booth leader take my place." I said, as I disappeared.

"Huh?" the booth leader was shocked, as Raine left alone.

"Grim?" another student called me, but it's too late.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Khazam introduced himself to the nerdy girl Castina.

"Hello, eyeglass girl, I'm Khazam, nice to meet you." he said.

"My name is Castina, nice to meet you too." Castina said, and both shook their hands.

"Ayeeeeee!" the other three girls teased her.

"HA? Why you-" Castina responded.

"He's handsome! He's fit for you?" Ash said.

"Sure?" Castina replied.

"YES! WE'RE SURE!" the three girls replied.

"Khaz, just ignore those three other girls, they just annoyed me." Castina said.

"Well, who's that cute, short girl at your back?" Khazam asked.

"It's Lou-anne Biclemets. She really likes your friend that is silent." Castina replied.

"You mean D.M.?" Khazam asked.

"Maybe." Castina replied.

"Hi, genius!" Lou-anne greeted.

"What's your name? Are you Lou-anne?" Khazam asked.

"Ya. How come you know?" Lou-anne asked.

"She said it to me." Khazam replied.

Meanwhile, Riku and the Zelliff twins ran to challenge the four girls to have a dance showdown.

"So these girls knew how to dance, huh?" Riku challenged them.

"Yes, why? You want a showdown? Well then, we'll accept; but first, have tickets for the party booth!" Ash replied.

"Of course we have!" Riku said.

"Well then, LET'S PARTY!" Ash replied cheerfully.

"Ha! I'm gonna join!" I said.

"Me too!" Bou added.

"That big fat boy joined Em's team?" Myca asked.

"Maybe he knew how to dance!" Ash replied, and the four girls walked to the party booth. Riku, Bou, the Zelliffs, and I followed.

Khazam and D.M. decided to go back to the classroom and talked.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Nine tickets for Party Booth and now we'll do the showdown! Five dance songs to be played, and we'll gonna DANCE!

First off were Riku and the nerdy Castina battling in the first dance-off that involves their signature moves. Next were Em-senpai and Ash in a break dance battle. Third were Bou and the chubby Myca in a tap dance showdown. Fourth, Cin and I were doing an electric dubstep dance with the cute Lou-anne and Ash. Lastly, all of us will aim for the cheering of the crowd and the shot of the confetti.

The songs were in sequence like these: Miku Hatsune's "Ievan Polka", Nu World Hustle's "Fresh", Steve Aoki's "Boneless", Aero Chord's "Mortar", and lastly, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine's "World's End Dancehall".

"Let me show myself off!" Riku said proudly as the first song was tuned in. She danced first, while we were her backup dancers.

"They're ready!" Ash responded. "Castina!"

We took turns who will gonna dance next, since it was all according to our plan. Meanwhile, Ash was not ready with her friends to do the showdown with us.

At the end of the dance-off, our group was cheered by the booth crowd and shot by the confetti. Meanwhile, as I went out with Em, we both saw a man that has long, black hair; dressed in formal black clothes and white -skinned. We faced at his back as he held his top hat and a black stick.

"Could this be Loki?" Em-senpai asked.

"Loki? Who is he?" I also asked him.

Em-senpai alone went near him. Could this be Loki, as he mentioned to me earlier? Next chapter please.


	15. Chapter 14: If His Hatred Ends

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Since I have seen the long-haired man in black, I still figured out if Loki was present. I left Ken as I ran to the man in black.

"Ken! Don't go away." I commanded, starting to run to the man. "Follow me!"

Ken followed my command, but I was puzzled of what Loki had dressed currently.

"Is that you, Loki?" I asked the man. He turned to me.

"Yes, I am." the man said, turning out to be Loki. "Well, I just dressed up like a magician, though. I opened my own booth in your stage."

"Is that so, Lokz? Why don't you-" I stopped saying as he replied.

"I will demonstrate them that I am good in magic. Well, the people, especially you students, will be impressed." Loki said in reply.

"The f***! You didn't even tell it to me earlier!" I said as Raine, in fear, ran to me.

"Senpai! Grim Reaper... is here!" Raine said.

"What the..." Loki was shocked. "That Grim Reaper... he invaded this school twice!"

"Twice?" Raine asked.

"Yes, Raine, twice. He and Loki invaded this school twice, since Grim first invaded here for us to run in fear." I replied, pointing to Loki when I mentioned his name.

"Are you a magician?" Ken asked to Loki.

"Yes, I am. Wanna see?" Loki replied, encouraging Ken to let him show his magic tricks.

Loki showed us a deck of cards, and he did the magic trick of "Mystery of the Four Aces" on a table. He successfully did the trick after 2 minutes.

"Whoa!" I was surprised of what I saw.

"How'd you do that, Loki-sama?" Raine asked.

"Well, it's always a mystery. You'll never know it unless you had an idea." Loki replied, now going to the stage hall.

I pursued going to the stage hall with Ken, as Raine went with me at my back.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

I decided to follow Em-senpai in going to the stage hall, but as we were there, only Loki, the senpais Em and Raine, and I were in the hall.

"I guess Loki's event wasn't starting, am I right, senpai?" I asked Em.

"Maybe, but his event will start later, so we must be aware of this." he replied.

"Let me just stay in the stage hall. You two are free." Raine said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I'll just call you if it starts. It will be before the Mr. and Ms." he replied.

"Em-senpai! Let's go to the film-showing booth room! So excited of the movies!" I encouraged Em.

"Oh really? Run!" Em replied, and we both ran to the booth room.

Meanwhile, as Raine and Loki were staying in the stage hall, they saw a dark force outside signalling the presence of a black shadow figure. The figure equipped a scythe, and both saw him in the distance.

"Grim?" Loki said.

"Is he Grim Reaper, Loki? The undead scythe-user?" Raine asked.

"Don't go near the figure, red-haired. You might be in danger." Loki commanded.

"Yes, master." Raine replied, as Loki went near the figure.

To a surprise, the skeletal scythe-user attacked Loki. Loki, in response, defended himself with his golden scepter.

"Your alliance to me as a skeleton... I need it now for the fall of evil..." the scythe-user said, fading suddenly.

"Grim, what..." Loki suddenly figured his previous truce to the scythe-user, which turned out to be Grim Reaper. "That Grim... he might have needed missions to fulfill..."

"What do you mean?" Raine asked.

"It's nothing, red-haired." Loki replied.

The magic booth from Loki will start at noon, which was planned by him.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Dressed in formal black suit with a top hat, I opened up a magic trick booth. But the problem is, Grim warned me again, but this time it was another enemy. Grim didn't mention who, but he remembered my truce to him before the coming of Mena.

In the stage hall, so many chairs and benches dominate the area; and my booth was opened. Since many students will enter the hall for their school event, I initiated the favor by magic tricks before the program.

My first trick was to let the plain-colored handkerchiefs change color. The next was to turn the white handkerchiefs to doves. Then, with Grim's second presence, I turned his dark arrow from where he shot, outside the hall, into a piece of charcoal by my right hand. Since the hall was a closed room with lights on, I pulverized the charcoal which suddenly turned the lights off. And as I rubbed my two hands the dust fell into the stage, which turned the lights on again. Lastly, I gave the students free money bills by shooting them by a deck of playing cards. The students clapped and cheered me after I got the tricks done.

"Guys, his name is Loki." Raine said to some of the students. The students mentioned my name in cheering.

"LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" the students repeatedly cheered.

"Mr. Loki do the 'Mystery of the Four Aces'!" a student requested.

Because of the demands regarding Four Aces, I did it in a buzzer-beating trick which immediately started the event. The students cheered and clapped.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Loki, for your wonderful magic trick performance!" the female announcer said on microphone. "And calling the attention of Mr. and Ms. Intramurals candidates, please proceed to the stage hall. The program will start after ten minutes." she repeated the announcement and thanked after.

"Intramurals?" I wondered, and the announcer, putting the microphone down, came to me.

"Yes, Mr. Loki, the Intramurals. It was held today." she replied.

"And how did you know me?" I asked.

"A student told me about your magic trick." she replied.

"Uhm... gonna go now; take my place, announcer." I bade, then teleported after.

"Mr. Loki, don't call me 'announcer'!" she shouted as I left already. I actually didn't know her name, though.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In the film-showing booth room, Cin went late and quickly sat beside Ken's left, with me beside his right. While watching the movie "The Expendables 2", I was easily mesmerized seeing a white-skinned brunette girl wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a short, white skirt. Staring at her face, I patted her left shoulder to get her attention.

"Uhm... your name please. I am... Emmanuel." I introduced myself to the smiling chick.

"My name is Beatrice, nice to meet you." she replied and we both shaking our right hands.

At the back of her seat, a cool, handsome boy named Myron with short, black hair, wearing his school PE uniform (white shirt and blue jogging pants), and holding a PSP, sought me.

"Bea, I guess you might have a crush on Emmanuel." he said.

"Myron! Why did you-" Bea shouted but stopped speaking.

"Haha! I heard you talking to him." Myron replied. "Hey Emmanuel! My name is Myron Loyola, a friend of Beatrice!"

I faced Myron and he had a nerdy friend that also had the same characteristics of him.

"Emmanuel Syncoice. Just call me Em as a shortcut!" I told him.

"Hey Em! On my right is a nerd, his name is Ray Smith. Ray, meet the blond jacket-guy, Emmanuel. You can call him Em for short." Myron said.

"Hi Em, nice to meet you dude!" Ray greeted.

"Ayeeeeeeee! Bea may have a crush on Em!" Myron teased.

"To be honest Myron, Emmanuel is handsome!" Bea truthfully said.

"And so?" Myron asked, and Bea kept silent in shyness. "It's normal, dude! Why? You don't want that?

Covering her face with both hands, Bea was blushed by Myron's teases. On the other hand, Ken cheered on the great fights of the characters in the movie.

"Whooooa! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Ken shouted in front of the screen.

"Hey Ken-kun! Quiet! Many people are watching us!" Cin told him.

It was Castina at Bea's right side. Castina stood and called me for a topic.

"Em! One of our friends also has a crush on you!" she said.

"And who the f*** is that?" I stood and asked.

"Ashley!" Castina replied.

"That Ash brat, I first met both of you in the canteen, then-" I stopped speaking at Castina's additional information.

"Em, I'm f***ing serious!" Castina warned me. "Ashley had a crush on you, so just accept my information I told you just now!" she said.

After the film-showing experience, I was with Ken and Cin at the time where Raine ran to see me.

"Hey senpai! Loki just faded away! I don't know why he did this but..." he warned me.

"Raine, I guess he was with the scythe-user you see in the horror booth room." I replied.

"What?" Raine was shocked as a ray of light shone on him.

"Oh... my... goodness..." I was puzzled of who was in the light; and the black smoke, present in the school ground, became white.

"An angel?" Ken was also puzzled, and Bou ran to where I stood.

"Em, Lokz has commanded me to go with you and him to where the scythe-user was now." Bou warned.

"Let me join!" Raine, Ken and Cin encouraged him.

"OK, this will be our deal. You twins will stay where Loki was now. He was in the light temple. Raine, Em, go with me and side with him in battles." Bou accepted the favor and instructed.

"Did Loki side with the angels?" Raine asked.

"I don't know, but Loki was requested by the scythe-user to stay in the light temple." Bou replied.

"Grim?" Raine and I were shocked if Grim Reaper had a rival rather than Loki.

"Maybe, Grim Reaper may be faced by the demons that became envious of his power: DEATH." Bou warned.

"I guess the demons try to imitate what Grim did." I said.

"OK, enough talks! Let's go now, or Loki may find difficulty in fighting off enemies." Bou instructed.

Bou, Raine, the Zelliff twins and I ran to a strange green portal. Are we trapped in a strange area, or in Loki's current location? Next chapter will decide.


	16. Chapter 15: Sanctity or Sin

**Loki Senna's POV**

Well then, I warned the muscular guy about my current event right now. I was in the light temple, meeting with the god of light named Azenev.

Azenev was a handsome man with white hair, long beard, and light complexion, standing tall, brave, strong, and divine. He wore a white robe and equipped a divine staff. He had a beautiful wife named Uka, which also followed his characteristics, but this time with blonde hair. Both Azenev and Uka were gods and goddesses of light, respectively, and they both had a son named Azalev, which also followed the characteristics of his father, but he didn't have a beard yet and his hair was in between Azanev's and Uka's hair color.

The students who accompanied me went to the same temple: the twins (Ken and Cin), the jacket-guy (Em), the muscular guy (Bou), and the red-haired guy (Raine). Grim Reaper was not there yet.

"Excuse me, divine king..." I asked, but he interfered by saying his name.

"Just call me Azenev." he said.

"OK, Azenev, but I have a question. You know who Grim Reaper is?" I asked.

"Grim Reaper? The black-cloaked, scythe-using skeleton?" he asked me.

"Yeah. You know where he is?" I asked again.

"Well, he was facing our enemies, the demons, but I think he's one of them." he replied.

"What? Grim Reaper is a demon? Answer me!" I was shocked that I asked him.

"Grim Reaper is the embodiment of death, am I right? Then the demons..." Azenev replied but I interfered him by my words.

"He is a living skeleton, isn't he? Why did you say that he is demonic?" I said.

"OK, let me explain. Some of Grim Reaper's minions are death fiends, the spirits that use dark magic to execute the innocents. Am I right?" he replied.

"But he has another job! He's a shinigami!" Raine interrupted.

"A shinigami?" Azenev was puzzled.

"A shinigami means a death god or a god of death, and Grim Reaper is fit for that definition!" Raine replied.

"Grim gained his life by putting someone to death by his power." I added.

"OK, he's in a battle against some of his enemies; and maybe someone here will assist him or assist the enemy of the reaper." Azenev replied.

"I will find him! Right now!" I bravely requested.

"But there will be a danger!" he warned.

"I know, but still, I can do this! I'm not afraid facing Grim!" I broke his limitation and transformed myself into a gigantic undead hybrid; a sharp-toothed skull head and a grey-skinned beast. Having bony wings and tail, I planned to fly quickly to where Grim was now.

"Follow me! Twins, stay in!" I commanded, as Bou, Em and Raine rode my back.

In a barren, grey-colored battlefield where Grim was now, he battled the god of wind named Asxhe. Asxhe has a long beard and a short hair, both grey in color, and he was light-skinned, wearing a grey robe and carried a wind. He used wind magic, especially the disastrous tornadoes he created.

Asxhe was mysteriously in my team before, but was not able to join the battles I had involved recently. He tried to save Ziri from Grim, so he tried to defeat Grim to obtain Ziri from Charon's boat in the underworld. There was a shortcut to Charon's boat since portals dot the area where Azenev was living.

Also in the area the minions of Azenev, the white-robed, white-winged, and bright-haloed angels, also had a battle against the red, fiery, horned demons. The demons were led by Azenev's common rival, Asmudeus.

Asmudeus was a demon with black armor and brown wings, a red cape, and a black sword with a red diabolical aura. He led the array of demons to slay Azenev's angels and invade the temple of Azenev. I contacted Azenev by a grim roar.

In response, Azenev heard it from a distance and landed on the grey field. He saw Asmudeus in a distance.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Being attacked by the wind god Asxhe, I took revenge to him by using my death curse. Successfully, he was at his moribund, or his point of death; but he tried to defend himself and attack me.

"You're the reason why Master Zeus has wrath on you! You'll die like your name states you!" Asxhe shouted.

"Is that your reason why you want to save the thunder demigod?" I asked.

"Master Zeus is very aware of your sin! Now I'll put you to death!" he replied.

He used his wind magic involving tornadoes to blow me down. But still, he never fulfilled what he promised. Surprisingly, I used my scythe to pierce his chest, since I was at his side. But he was not bleeding, since wind was also dominating his soul.

"Wha-" Asxhe was surprised, and was almost killed. Luckily, I revived him but I enslaved him afterwards. "Why did you..."

"I revived you for a reason: to save Ziri. But my minions might recognize you as an enemy, since you're not an undead." I said.

"But I..." he was interrupted by my words.

"Disguise like me for you to save the thunder demigod. The undead may not recognize you as a foreign intruder." I added, and he nodded as I saw the flying undead giant.

"Grim! After you!" Loki screamed, as a demon tried to scare me.

I slashed the demon by my scythe as the demon king Asmudeus suddenly angered of what I did.

"Grim Reaper... you betrayed me!" Asmudeus said in wrath.

"Azenev!" Loki warned him for Asmudeus tried to attack me initially. Fortunately, I summoned Linew and Zerex.

"Both of you, attack your fellow nuisances." I commanded both, and they secretly stalked at the back of Asmudeus' army.

Azenev chased Asmudeus as I teleported to where Linew and Zerex were now, battling the red demons. Azenev almost saw me at a glance; but since I teleported to another location, he turned to Asmudeus and battled him.

Are there other people involved in this great battle? Next chapter is on the line.


	17. Chapter 16: Rivers of Underworld

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Many other characters followed to the portal where I was now. Some of them were students like named Myron, Ray, Bea, and a strange student named Ralph.

Ralph Albuera was, like Myron, a cool, humble gamer; but unlike him, he was just simple. His hair was black and fair-skinned, medium in height.

Loki-sided characters that dared going to the battlefield were Zeus, Azalev, Cathy, Heilev, Ferex, Brax, and Kavel. Azalev was already described by Loki so far, so I will describe the others.

Cathy looks like Bea, for she was also brown-haired with light complexion. The difference is that she had a catlike appearance, and she sometimes acted like a cat. She had clawed hands and feet, catlike eyes, whiskers at the side of her nose, and even a tail.

Heilev looks like Uka, for she was blonde and light-skinned, wearing a white robe and equipping a divine staff. Heilev and Uka were both goddesses of light, but only Uka had a husband which is Azenev.

Ferex looks like Asxhe, due to having a short hair and a long beard; but the difference is that the color of his hair and beard was pale blue, and he was wearing a blue cloak and carrying a water orb.

Brax also looks like Asxhe; but instead of the grey hair and beard, his hair and beard color was brown. He also wore a brown cloak and carried an earth orb.

Kavel, like the gods Asxhe, Ferex and Brax, had a short hair and a long beard; but they were colored reddish-yellow. He wore a red cloak and carried a fire orb.

Also, Asmudeus summoned demonic sages, which wore hooded maroon cloaks and equipped spiked spears. But each sage had powers that came from Hell, and their powers represent either a sin, torment, or malediction. They had faces like demons, but they were disguising like what I wear. Some of the sages were named Vax, Brina, Regvax, and Jaa.

Vax had the power of demonic curses like possessions, evil temptations, and soul claiming. Brina had the power to turn ranged objects into smoke and vapor, and she was also a poison-user. Regvax had the power to rule and to enslave enemies. And Jaa had the power to resurrect for afterlife, like what I seldom did to myself and to my allies.

Linew and Zerex battled the demons of Asmudeus but they both saw the four demon sages. Unfortunately, I failed to summon my fellow minion reapers. It was countered by Heilev, Azalev, Uka, and the sudden intruders Agri No Seimei and Hevadon. I let Linew and Zerex just continue with their death fiends and undead knights to attack the demons; but this time, I let them attack at the left of where the demon army of Asmudeus was now. I alone ventured to the underworld where I saw the boat. Asxhe flew to the boat and seized the passengers inside.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Landing on a grey battlefield, Bou, Em and Raine jumped there. And I used my magic to let them use weapons. Bou used knuckles, Em used two grey chainsaws, and Raine used Pain's purple Rinnegan eye. The three students ran to where Azenev was now.

I turned back to my normal form as a green-cloaked scepter-user and ran to where Grim was now. I tried to help him if he had battles with some unknown enemies.

Grim, now at the banks of what he called the river of woe, was almost surprised that a cloaked trident-user suddenly jumped out of the water and landed in front of him. Still, I was far from him and cannot try to help him in this situation.

Meanwhile, Azenev and Asmudeus still had some internal conflicts on why they battled each other.

"Fallen one, you're nothing but malevolence!" Azenev criticized.

"Someday, you will fall down to hell by me!" Asmudeus criticized also.

Meanwhile, as the three students rushed to Azenev, both Em and Raine had a conversation.

"Raine, do you really have chakras?" Em asked.

"No, but I can transmit some chakra receivers from you or from any other else. Can't you see that I changed by hair color, from red to orange?" Raine replied.

"You really watch Naruto shows, don't you? Maybe you impersonated Pain and you were given a chance by Loki to curse your eye into a Rinnegan eye." Em said.

"But I need you to be warned, senpai. Six or seven paths, dude. Some of it may be similar to Grim Reaper's abilities. They might put any of you to death, like what Grim intended to." Raine warned.

"And what are those paths, Mr. Pain? Can you identify 'em?" Em tried to know about Six Paths of Pain.

"Lemme tell you later." Raine disagreed.

At the underworld's riverbanks, Grim met with the cloaked trident-user. The cloak of the trident-user had fins and the mask completely covered his face with colored water. The cloak and the mask was blue, and the trident had dark grey color.

"Now, time for you to suffer grief, for I am Acheron, the river man of woe and sorrow!" the trident-user said to Grim.

"So you are one of Hades' minions? I'm not alone in killing him." Grim said.

"It's your fault, Thanatos! You killed our master, you captured Ziri, and you attempted to go to this lair and execute us five? Someday, sadness will rule your soul!" Acheron warned.

"Right now, Ziri was in a boat floating the river where you spawn." Grim informed.

"But a wind god tried to seize him and Charon! Due to this, I alone will make you eternally depressed!" Acheron warned repeatedly to Grim, and they both fight and use magics. Acheron had the power to make anyone depressed and woeful, while Grim had the power to make anyone die.

In a boat where Charon was with Ziri, Asxhe attacked Charon using his wind magic. Ziri, feeling hopeful due to seeing the banks, sacrificed himself by being in his tornado, blown away to the riverbank and escaped. Asxhe never noticed him as Charon made a secret plan with Ziri.

Raine, seeing Ziri, used his "Path of Attractive Force" magic to put Ziri into where he was now. Em saw him doing that. Then his "Path of Repulsive Force" pushes the red demons from attacking Ziri, Bou, and Em.

"Are you a force-user? You made my attacks a failure!" Bou asked.

"Talk later. You might threaten my concentration." Raine replied in disagreement.

Again, Grim and Acheron still battle each other, even using their respective magics. Grim used his scythe to battle Acheron, as Acheron battled Grim with his trident.

"When death leads, grief follows!" Acheron said, and their fight continues.

Meanwhile, Hevadon and Zerex battled the demon sages until they both met a sexy succubus named Nemela. Nemela was red-skinned; she was wearing black shirt that showed her back and was above the waist, and black shorts that showed her upper legs and tail. Disguised like a maiden, Nemela tried to challenge Hevadon and Zerex in a battle, but Zerex teleported in shock to avoid being tempted by her. Hevadon was unexpectedly enfeebled by Nemela, dropping his axe. Nemela, taking an advantage, seduced him into attacking Azenev, but it was almost successful until Raine attacked both of them using his path of repulsion.

"Now tempt me instead." Raine warned Nemela, signalling Hevadon's critical condition.

"Fraudulent. I need you to show what's best for you." Nemela temptingly said.

Grim, on the riverbanks, used his death magic to defeat Acheron. Acheron was almost dying, but he bade a last word.

"Grief always follows death, Thanatos. Everyone grieves for their dead relatives..." Acheron said.

"Death is one of the cycles of life, Acheron. All living things die, so do us." Grim said, and left the fallen Acheron to go to the other riverbank.

I was near Acheron when Grim ran again to the next river. I ran to chase him.

"Grim! I'm gonna help!" I screamed.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Raine called Bou, Em, Azalev and Bea to accompany him against Nemela. First off was a sudden fight between Em and the tempting succubus. Em, with his chainsaws, battled Nemela and was cheered up by Bea and the other three men.

The four gods helped Heilev and Cathy, as Zeus rushed to chase the running Ziri and Azalev helped the four students. Raine wasn't in his uniform, he had a black robe with red designs that looked much like in Naruto shows.

Chased down by Loki for help, I suddenly encountered another river man, but this time his color was black.

"Hate lies in me, and my thirst for revenge to you is now starting. I am Styx, the river man of hatred and detest!" the second river man introduced.

"Another river man?" I asked.

"Enough talks, Death, for I'm unworthy talking to mortal sinners like you!" Styx said hatefully as he pointed his trident to me.

"Why should I not talk with an insincere hater like you?" I asked again.

"I SAID I'LL TAKE REVENGE ON YOU! VENGEANCE IS MINE!" Styx shouted as he begun another fight against me. He had the power to make anyone hate.

Meanwhile, it was Azenev who attacked Asmudeus; and both of them fought alone. Uka, on the other hand, attacked one of the demon sages, the poison-using sage Brina. Zerex and Jaa started battling each other, and Linew and Vax dueled each other. Loki, still chasing me for his help, was blocked by Regvax; but Regvax's advance was cancelled by Agri and the running Hella.

"Get him." Loki commanded Hella and Agri to attack Regvax, and continued searching for me.

In a giant rock where Azenev was dueling Asmudeus, they both still exchange criticisms.

"You think evil will rule this planet? A world of humans? Show off, Asmu." Azenev said.

"Heh. You can't be as pure as water, Azenev. Killing somebody is a sin!" Asmudeus replied, igniting his sword into flames and charged to him.

I was cursed by Styx by his power; and since he cast a vengeance curse to me, that gave him a disadvantage to his loss together with the slash of my scythe.

"No..." Styx was shocked.

"You should use your strict anger in the right place, hater; maybe death will be the result of that." I adviced him.

"Sure... people will sometimes... use anger when being annoyed... or being hurt..." Styx bore a last word, as I walked slowly to the flaming river.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

My goodness, I was cursed by that temptress! Luckily, it was cancelled by Raine and Azalev. Nemela was trying to enfeeble Azalev but failed; but by Raine's "Path of Summoning", the curse was sent to his summoned three-headed maroon dog, the ferocious Cerberus.

"Damn... I miscast..." Raine was shocked.

"Lemme beat that f***ing Cerberus!" Bou bravely suggested.

"Go." Raine agreed, while Azalev was chasing Nemela.

Nemela tried to escape from Azalev's divine magic, but she was blocked by Raine's another summoned beast, the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, secretly given to him by Loki before they joined the battle. Accidentally, Bea and Cathy rode on that horse.

"No! This must be my turn!" Nemela miserably said.

"Now challenge me, you possessor!" Bea bravely challenged Nemela.

"You..." Nemela angrily warned.

"You have to get back, brunette!" Azalev warned Bea.

"Is it the demon that possessed you?" Cathy asked.

"Talk later, feline!" Bea said as she wanted to dismount Sleipnir in front of Nemela.

Meanwhile, Myron and Ralph ran to where the Sleipnir horse was now. They both had a conversation about their weapons they brought.

"Did you wield a weapon, bro?" Myron asked.

"A chain." Ralph replied. "You?"

"A broadsword and a shield." Myron replied.

It was the start of the duel between Bea and Nemela when they arrived. Cathy dismounted Sleipnir to let Myron ride it, leaving Ralph alone to attack. Cathy and Myron exchanged places, and this made him attracted to see her.

"That cat princess..." Myron daydreamed as he tried to mount Sleipnir, but he accidentally rolled on the other side and fell down. "Ouch!"

"Careful, swordsman with a shield! Same to you, brown-haired maiden!" Cathy warned.

"You think you'll enfeeble me?" Bea asked Nemela during their duel.

"Seems like you'll take revenge to me after being possessed, huh?" Nemela temptingly said.

"Well, I'll do what you did to the jacket-wearer. Seduction!" Bea knew what Nemela had done to me earlier.

"If you could do it to the second guy I cursed earlier, I will just walk away far from you and leave. That means my loss." Nemela challenged Bea.

"WHAT?" Raine, Myron, Ralph, and Bou were shocked, as I was still suffering her curse and Bou was hit by a headbutt from Cerberus. Nemela laughed due to their disagreement.

"Now my dare to you has started." Nemela said.

Will Nemela lose due to her favor of counter-seduction? Will Grim Reaper and Loki start teaming up against the remaining three cloaked trident-users? Next chapter continues this.


End file.
